


break it in

by minyardhoes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding, Rimming, basically andrew and neil fuck in every room in the house, handjobs, when they're on the same team and live together :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardhoes/pseuds/minyardhoes
Summary: They break in their new house in the best way possible.





	break it in

**Author's Note:**

> when i planned this in my head it was soft™
> 
> when i wrote it, it turned out like this

They break in their new house in the best way possible.

 

Neil rides him hard on the new couch, hips moving so quickly and desperately Andrew is sure he’s going to pull a muscle doing it. He clutches Neil’s hips, needing something to hold onto before he falls over the edge of sanity. He tries his very hardest not to make noise. The grunts let out into Neil’s sweaty skin are all involuntary.

 

This is their home. There’s no chance of anybody walking in. There’s no upcoming separation. Waking up together every morning isn’t a far away dream, not any more.

 

Neil clenches around him as he comes, the tight heat becoming so intense Andrew feels his mind completely detach from his body.  After, Neil dips his head forwards, pressing their foreheads together and breathing heavily. Andrew searches for his sensibilities whilst they exchange languid, lazy kisses. When he’s finally regained himself, Andrew pushes Neil off and cleans himself up. He probably shouldn’t have worn his shirt. It’s covered in come now. But they weren’t really thinking that far when asking a rushed, “Yes or no?” and fucking for the first time in their house.

 

_ Their  _ house. It has a nice ring to it.

xXx

 

The shower has good water pressure, so Andrew spends a long time in there letting himself relax, but the water pressure isn’t what makes the shower one of his favourite places. It is an equally naked, soap covered Neil which makes the shower more enjoyable than it is alone. After Neil takes his time pushing shampoo through Andrew's hair, Andrew gets on his knees, pressing several kisses to Neil's abs and thighs before finally swallowing him down.

 

If he thinks back to the first time this happened, it's much different. That was at the Tower. Here, this is their own space. At least this time, Neil isn’t covered in bandages and bruises.

 

Yet it's the same as the first time in that Neil is so responsive, giving himself up to the pleasure provided, trusting Andrew completely. That knowledge is slightly overwhelming. Neil trusts him, Neil wants this, Neil wants him …

 

Neil braids their fingers together, pulling Andrew’s hand close as his tongue works. His usual volume seems amplified as it rings around the bathroom, only a little muffled by the rush of the water.

 

Minutes pass before Neil comes. Like always, there’s a stupid, sappy smile on his face, and it makes Andrew’s chest ache in a strange way.

 

xXx

 

The bedroom is next. It’s the fifth night of living in their new house and Neil is giving Andrew a strange look, eyes tracing the bulge of his biceps. This fascination with his arms has been a slowly growing fact, only becoming a   _ thing _ when Andrew had fucked Neil against a wall and Neil hadn't stopped touching the swell of the muscle the whole time. 

 

When Andrew had brought it up, Neil's answer was, "You're strong. It makes me feel safe, you know?"

 

Despite his huff and insult of, "Fucking junkie," Andrew can't help but feel warmth prick across his skin at the admission. Neil likes his arms. Neil likes his strength.

 

All of the staring grows boring after a few minutes.

 

"You can touch me."

 

The show they're watching gets completely abandoned.

 

Neil’s fingers follow his eyes, and before Andrew knows it, hands are everywhere - his abs, the v of his hips. Slowly, Neil shifts lower, hands focusing on the bunched muscle of his thighs. His cock stirs in interest when he feels palms slide dangerously close to the edge of his boxers. Neil keeps fervent eye contact whilst he urges Andrew’s hips up, tugging his underwear down just far enough to release his cock.

 

The application of his hot, dizzying mouth leaves Andrew slightly dazed. Neil sinks down slowly, almost maddeningly so. Icy eyes look up at him, almost daring him to lose control, but Andrew clenches his jaw and refuses to rise to the bait. He's never liked the idea of fucking Neil's mouth. It's always been too risky, too close to a slip up which could leave Neil in the midst of a panic attack.

 

It doesn’t take long for the attempt at teasing to wear thin; Neil sets a fast, harsh pace which leaves Andrew gasping for air. His hands scrabble for purchase at Neil’s hair, grunting out, “Fuck, Neil,” as he mounts to orgasm much too quickly. He glares at Neil as he crawls back up, wiping his chin and looking very fucking pleased with himself.

 

Although he wants to say something similar to  _ thank you _ , he ends up just reminding Neil to brush his teeth before he goes to bed.

 

Neil smiles like he’s been thanked anyway.

xXx

 

Then it is the dining room. During a particularly heated makeout session, Neil lets himself be pushed back onto the table, legs bracketing Andrew’s hips and shirt riding up.

 

Andrew traces a firm line up Neil’s stomach, relishing the shiver it gets him.

 

“We eat here,” Neil reminds him breathlessly.

 

And Andrew does exactly that. He pushes Neil’s legs over his shoulders and eats him out with as much fervour as he can muster, varying from teasing licks to hard, resilient presses. Both have Neil moaning, although the latter evokes a strange sort of groan, a filthy noise which has Andrew’s dick straining against his jeans.

 

He slides his hands over Neil’s ass, spreading him apart and pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Neil throws his head back and grips the edge of the table, Andrew’s name slipping past his lips like it’s the dirtiest word he could think of, pleasure causing his hips to jerk up.

 

This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, but they still haven’t done it enough. Andrew hasn’t quite perfected the method which has Neil writhing. Not yet. Although he’s several steps closer, as Neil moans especially loudly when Andrew hums lowly against his hole. It sends him careening into a frenzy, hips rolling in a primal rhythm in an attempt to coax Andrew’s tongue closer. He comes hard. 

 

Andrew isn’t far behind, slipping a hand into his jeans and coming to the sight of a thoroughly fucked out Neil.

xXx

 

The kitchen counter allows for a good angle. Neil is scratching the hell out of his back, but Andrew likes the sting that comes with it. He pushes up into Neil and watches with satisfaction as his eyes roll back into his head, mouth dropping open and a strangled sort of noise coming from his throat. He looks totally gone. Andrew would be lying if that isn’t hot.

 

“Andrew, Andrew, fuck,” Neil says. It’s a surprise he can speak coherently. “Touch - touch me.”

 

When he does, Neil arches like a performer, throwing his head back and exposing a bruise which Andrew had sucked into his skin earlier. The sight of that combined with the euphoric feeling of Neil sends him over the edge first, coming into Neil with a drawn out groan. It sounds suspiciously like a name, but Andrew ignores that, working his hand faster until Neil follows close behind.

 

Andrew pulls Neil off the counter, who flops uselessly into his arms, claiming that the life has been fucked out of him. Although Andrew tells him to stop being such a drama queen, he feels much the same way.

…..

Andrew never expected to fuck Neil on the floor, but it does happen. It’s after a game and Neil is pumped up, adrenaline rushing through his veins and making his eyes strangely bright. They stumble into the house and don’t quite make it to the bedroom, not letting go of each other and they clatter to the floor.

 

Neil rolls his hips upwards, grinding their erections together through their shorts. The layers of clothes between them are horribly frustrating, just that little bit away from satisfaction.

 

“Leave a mark,” Neil says, more of a request rather than an order. “Mark me, Andrew.”

 

In any other circumstance, Andrew would be deliberately obstinate. Maybe it’s the game which is making him like this, or maybe it’s just the desperation to touch Neil. Maybe Neil’s finally driven him to insanity. Andrew leans down and pulls surprisingly delicate skin into his mouth, running his tongue over it to soothe the sting of his teeth. Neil’s hands slide into his hair.

 

The grinding becomes maddening, just short of the right amount of pressure. At Andrew’s breathless, “Neil,” no time is wasted pulling his shorts down and stroking himself frantically. Andrew bats his hand away and replaces it with his, keeping the same brutal pace.

 

“We won,” Neil says, more breath than words. “You were so good. Shit. Oh my god, Andrew, you -” He cuts himself off with a harsh, guttural noise when Andrew’s thumb swipes across the head. “Can I touch you?”

  
  


Andrew lets his shorts and underwear be yanked down. Neil matches his pace, hand tightened to perfection, having learned all the things which make Andrew fall apart. He doesn’t quite have the composure to look smug at Andrew’s expression. He’s busy falling apart, saying stupid things like, “Wow, oh god, perfect, fuck, fuck yes.”

 

Andrew can’t find the will to tell him to shut up.

 

When he’s close, Neil weakly scrabbles for his earlier discarded shorts. It only takes a few more strokes and Neil’s orgasm is washing over him, hips bucking up wildly and nails biting into Andrew’s scalp. Not far behind, Andrew comes with a low noise, something much gentler than usual.

 

Jaw slack, Neil runs a gentle finger over the blossoming bruise on the base of his neck. “We won,” he repeats. “We beat Kevin. We …”

 

“Junkie,” Andrew says, but it is chased with an affectionate kiss to Neil’s bottom lip.

 

“You were so good.”

 

Andrew isn’t sure whether he means for the game or for just now. It doesn’t matter, though. There’s no more talking involved as Andrew ducks his head down and kisses Neil, long and slow.

 


End file.
